I'll Be Mary, You Be Joseph
by Ellarose88
Summary: Lilttle!Arthur and Little!Gwen end up getting special parts in their school's nativity play...


**I'll Be Mary, You Be Joseph - PG - Fluff - Warnings: Not really! Just some little!Gwen and little!Arthur**

**_A/N: _**This is the last fic I wrote for the ag-fics Christmas 2012 Fic Exchange. This one was in response to **lillypad9090**'s prompt which was**: **A/G as kids as Mary and Joseph in the school nativity! This little fic has not been edited, so any mistakes are entirely my fault.

* * *

Excitement and nervousness can be felt in the air as little children prepare for Albion Primary School's annual School Nativity play, but not as much as little 12 year old Arthur Pendragon.

His father demanded that this year he make an effort in getting involved with school activities and events. When, to be honest, Arthur preferred watching the play amongst his friends as they made bets on who would be the first to muck up their lines; which one of them inevitably did, making Arthur very happy indeed when he won 20 pounds.

He may also have been watching a certain particular girl, with amazing brown eyes and curly hair to match, but he would never admit that to anyone. Not even to himself.

But this time his hand was forced, so now here he was standing on top off a stool while Leon's mum concentrated hard on placing pins on his costume for altering. As well as telling him off for not remaining still. But it was hard; Arthur was never one for standing still.

Then he notices a pair of brown eyes surveying him with a disapproving look. He knew that Gwen was far from impressed when she learnt who would be playing Joseph to her Mary. But what was she to do, she couldn't let the school down so she grinned and beared it. But Arthur knew when Gwen was frustrated. He may even admit to doing certain things to annoy her just to see that utter look of infuriation of her face. Just like any typical 12 year old boy did to a girl he secretly has a crush on.

"Right, Honey. You're all done," Mrs Young smiled at Arthur, before putting away the final pin away. "Just quickly take the costume off and hand it back to me for the final alterations."

So Arthur did as he was told and went to the boy's bathroom to change, unfortunately what he didn't expect was that two of his best mates, Percy and Gwaine were in there. _Oh crap!_

For you see, Arthur hadn't exactly told his mates that he was in the play, let alone that he was playing Joseph, the male lead.

"Oh look what we have here, Percy," Gwaine pointed out to a very tall 12 year old who was washing his hands. He looked up and what he saw caused a huge laugh to escape him, which also resulted from a death stare from Arthur.

"Ummm is there something you forgot to tell us mate?" Percy ventured to ask Arthur who was dressed as a shepherd with old daggy rope and tea towel tied on his head. Meanwhile, Gwaine is struggling not to laugh.

"I'mplayingjosephintheschoolnat ivityplay."

"What, Arthur? We can't hear you."

"I said that I'm playing Joseph in the school Nativity Play!" Arthur shouts, face having turned bright red, providing his best mates with the perfect opportunity to tease him. Arthur lets them have their fun, thinking that if he does they will move on and he could get changed.

What he did not expect was that not only would they tease him; they decided to throw their uneaten lunch at it, staining it quite badly and there was only 6 hours before the play.

* * *

Now here he was, sitting feeling quite ashamed (which was quite a strange feeling for Arthur) as the drama teacher, Miss Brady began her ten minute lecture on Arthur's disrespect and disregard for his costume. She also said some other things, but Arthur stopped paying attention then as he saw once again Gwen was looking at him. And there was something about her look that struck him, made him want to fix things. _But how? _, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Maybe we could wash it or my father could buy another one." Arthur tried his best to apologize sincerely.

"Oh we have a spare costume in an event one goes missing," She went on to say, causing Arthur to think why on earth did she get so mad then? "But that is not the point, Arthur Pendragon. Playing Joseph in our annual Nativity play is a huge honour for anyone is this school and since you were given this role, you have been behaving completely unacceptable, showing a total disrespect to learning your lines, listening to me and now ruining your costume." _Oh no, she is going to get someone else to play him and my father will hear and get mad_ "But seeing as we have no time, I'll give you one more chance." _Phew!_

Arthur is making his way down for final rehearsal before the big event when he spots a very angry Gwen walking towards him.

"I know that you would rather be playing footie with your mates or watching TV, but the whole school and community is going to be watching this and you're turning it into a mockery…" Gwen began tellling him and Arthur tried to interrupt her rant by saying her name, but she continued on.

"… I thought you were going to take this seriously, but you just like the rest of the jocks, a big jerk. With no concern for anyone but yourself." Gwen finished finally, then realizing what she had said and whom she had said it to, looked down and began playing with her hands.

Arthur looked at her, said her name to get her attention. It worked.

"Guinevere, I'm sorry about my behaviour the past month. It is unacceptable and I hope you can forgive me," He surprised her by saying and Gwen has no idea what to say.

"Well that depends," She finally spoke up, "Are you going to take it seriously now?" Her eyes filled with hope.

"Of course," He smiles at her, before walking closer to her and extending his arm for her to take, "After all, you are gonna to need a fine and strong husband to help you to Bethlehem."

And Gwen takes his arm gladly.

It turns out that Arthur is a wonderful actor and Gwen heart beats a thousand per minute as the audience is applauding them. Gwen tipped her head towards Arthur, catching his eyes and he whispered to her, "How did I do?"

"I guess you will do," Gwen tells him jokingly, before placing a warm kiss on his lips. The whole audience claps even more then.

And Arthur thinks this is the best Nativity play ever!

* * *

**THE END! **


End file.
